winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 6: The Swamp Monster
The Swamp Monster is the sixth issue of the Winx Club Comic Series. Synopsis While on an assignment, the Specialists notice carcasses of animals laying on the swamp. It is clear that something is wrong and they discover something dangerous lurking in the water. To make matters worse, the Winx are also out near the swamp for an assignment and are unaware of the danger. The Trix had overheard the Specialists talking about the danger lurking in the waters and decide to ruin their day by having Stormy conjure up a storm, making it difficult to do anything. Somehow, the team must find a way to out of the situation. Plot In the forest, the animals were spooked a bit, unsure of the source. At the White Horse. Timmy asks if Bloom likes her job and if it pays well. Bloom responds by saying it is fun but also hard work, though the pay covers everything she needs. Some customers say good bye and that they will see her soon. Bloom starts talking to Brandon and tells him that work has shown her that studying is better. Brandon is annoyed at Bloom, advising her not to be so friendly with others because doing so does not make a bar successful, and that if school is too small for her, she did the right thing by starting to work. Tension builds but Timmy smooths the situation and says that the restaurant is a very cool place and he saw some girls earlier. Tecna looks at Timmy with fondness and teasing eyes and says "Girls, you say?" Timmy terribly tries to say he meant boys and girls. Tecna sees this through and says she finds boys very interesting as well. Timmy asks if she is serious. Bloom says that they are both right and that they can meet new people and travelers at White Horse. She then goes to say she hears some interesting stories as well. She then sighs and says she needs to get back to work. Bloom then asks Musa where Stella is and Musa replies saying that she is with Sky, at the dock by the lake. Bloom goes and looks, and Stella says hi. Stella and Sky are enjoying each others company and walking down the dock. Stella says it was good that they came to the lake. Sky says it was a good excuse and asks if Bloom and Stella are really good friends. Stella replies yes and that she is happy for Bloom and will always support her. Sky then teases Stella about the "Winx Club" name and Stella gets pay back by smacking him a bit. Stella then notices an old dock, she checks it out and finds initials carved onto the old boat as a symbol of love. Sky asks if they should carve theirs too but Stella refuses as it would be disrespectful to the owners. Though she does want to repair the boat as it is such a shame to leave it in such a condition and Sky offers to renovate it. Stella jokes if Sky is really a prince or not, Sky then reasons that nothing will change if he were a simple carpenter. And with that, Stella agrees and Sky goes to speak with the owner of the dock. While Sky is away, Stella uses magic to see into the past of the carved initials. A love story is retold between two people, Miriel and Giwin. Miriel must say goodbye to her beloved, Giwin because he needs to finish school. His father promised he would be allowed to see Giwin again if he completes school. It was hard to for Miriel and so to commemorate their love Giwin carves their initials onto the boat before saying their goodbyes. At the end of the memories, Stella is so moved that she shed tears as Sky returns with good news - the owner of the dock sold the boat to Sky and will even make a place for him to renovate it. They will begin renovations the next day. At Red Fountain, the Specialists are attending class with Codatorta lecturing on how small percentages of nightmares from various dimensions can become real and reach Magix. They are assigned their tasks: head to Black Mud Swamp, where a great majority of those nightmares manifest, and eradicate any nightmares their encounter. At Black Mud Swamp, the Trix are already their, foraging for herbs to make their potions. Stormy and Darcy get into argument about the "sticky herbs" when Icy stops them. They then hear noises and notice it is the Specialists out on an assignment. Icy hatches a plan to get them interested into Witches. She pretends to have sprained her ankle and is in pain. Icy is able to grab their attention and the boys help her. Darcy tries to speak with Riven and reason that Witches use their powers to solve other pains like the pain of being single or not being appreciated. Hearing that, Riven questions her more about it and reveals that he may feel unappreciated but that using potions does not change anything. He then grabs Darcy's hand, the then notice something horrific and Riven calls the others to take a look. They discover a carcass and was killed by a large creature. They split up to track down the creature while Riven stays with the Trix (which pleases Darcy), keeping in touch through radio. In the distance, Timmy notices other people and it turns out, it is the Winx. The Winx are here to forage for medical herbs for their potionology homework. Stella notices the boys on the other side of the lake, the boys frantically warn them not stay on that side because the monster there. The warning did not get through and the monster ambushes the Winx. The boys rush to their aid and the Winx themselves transform to defend themselves. The boys strike at the monster, though it regenerates itself, the Trix wanting to aid the monster to prove that defending the fairies are pointless decide to make the environment more difficult to combat the monster. Stormy warns that using their own energy they would be in grave danger should they wear themselves out. Icy says that using their energy will not be necessary because they can use someone else's - Riven's. Stormy begins to conjure a storm, stripping Riven of his energy to provide it, causing him great pain. Tecna becomes exhausted, no longer able to defend herself when the monster tries to attack her, Timmy steps in but the monster takes a hold of him. On the Trix's end, Darcy begins to worry about Riven, who has collapsed, and asks Icy to stop, Stormy says just a little and creates a tidal wave, generating a flood. A wave almost hits Bloom but Brandon gets her to safety and away from the others. Sky and other Winx are safe on the other side, and by combining their powers, the Winx are able to destroy the monster, releasing Timmy into the running river. Sky dives in and saves him. Darcy now begs Icy to stop and orders Stormy to do so. The storm itself lessens in intensity. Darcy checks up on Riven, and gets defensive when Icy insists he is no different than the other boys. Darcy tries to play it off when she is called out on caring for him and believes he can be their ally. Icy sees the potential and calms Darcy down, saying that Riven will wake up eventually and not remember a thing. Icy and Stormy leaves while Darcy stays behind to care for him. Timmy is still unconscious and the Winx and Sky take him to safety. Sky sends Musa to look for a road. As she is looking for one, she catches Darcy taking care of a now conscious Riven and it hurt by the scene. Brandon and Bloom wait for the storm to lift. While Bloom and Brandon wait for the others, Brandon builds a shelter to shelter them from the cold. Inside, they light a fire and reconcile. And in no time, Codatorta picks them up and relays to them that Timmy is alright, he also praises them for a job well done. Back at Alfea, the Winx are in their pajamas and talking excitedly about their day. Stella inquires Bloom about what happened between her and Brandon but Bloom refuses to say anything. Bloom then asks Musa about Riven, but she responds that she was thinking of someone else instead. Spells Used None. Mistakes *Riven's fingerless gloves would sometimes be drawn as gloves instead. Debuts *Miriel *Giwin *Mitril Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Tecna **Musa *Specialists **Brandon **Sky **Timmy **Riven *Enemies **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy *Red Fountain Staff **Codatorta Category:Comics Category:Winx Club Category:Media Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Adventure Category:Season 1 Comics (Winx Club) Category:Merchandise